


cho và nhận

by beTum



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Em có được tất cả điều tốt, còn anh nhận hết về mình phần xấu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cho và nhận

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give and take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608098) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



"Em có được tất cả điều tốt," T.J. thì thầm, đầy cung kính. Anh nhấn đôi môi mình lên đường cong nơi cổ của Douglas, "còn anh nhận hết về mình phần xấu."

"Không đúng đâu," Douglas phản đối.

Cậu hơi lắp bắp một chút, và có thể cảm nhận được T.J. đang mỉm cười trên làn da mình. Họ cùng nhau uống hết một chai tequila, chia đều một nửa như nhau, nhưng Douglas lại là người duy nhất uể oải và lóng ngóng. T.J. vẫn tỉnh táo và nhanh nhẹn, đôi tay bình tĩnh lần xuống dưới cởi quần của Douglas. Bàn tay mảnh khảnh của anh lướt nhẹ theo đường cong thứ đang cương cứng của Douglas, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp và nhận về những tiếng rên rỉ khàn đục.

"Anh từng tự hỏi không biết chúng ta có thật là anh em sinh đôi không," T.J. nói. Lời nói của anh bị bóp nghẹt, đầu giấu dưới cằm Douglas. Douglas không thể nhìn thấy mặt anh. Họ không bao giờ nhìn nhau khi làm điều này. "Anh từng nghĩ nhất định mọi người đã nói dối. Chúng ta nhìn chẳng giống nhau gì cả. Anh từng nghĩ cha mẹ đẻ của anh đang ở đâu đó ngoài kia, nhưng họ không muốn anh."

"Ngu ngốc," Douglas thì thầm. Cậu vươn ra theo bản năng, một tay quấn quanh cánh tay của T.J., tay kia siết lấy gáy anh, ôm anh thật chặt. "Anh xem ảnh hồi bé của chúng ta rồi mà."

T.J. cười, nhẹ nhõm. "Yeah," anh nói. "Anh biết."

Bộ não ngấm rượu của Douglas cuối cùng cũng bắt kịp anh, và cậu bám dính vào T.J. chặt hơn nữa. "Em muốn anh", cậu nói. "Em muốn anh. Em muốn--"

T.J. hôn cậu, nuốt trọn những từ ngữ còn lại của Douglas bằng môi và lưỡi mình.

Họ không nói chuyện sau đó. Douglas lật người T.J. và đè chặt anh xuống nệm, đẩy vào anh thật chậm rãi và ngọt ngào.

_Không đúng đâu_ , cậu muốn nói thế. _Không phải đâu. Anh có tất cả phần tốt, nhưng anh lại không ngừng trao chúng cho em._

end.


End file.
